


Advent Calendar

by chanyeolanda



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Advent Calendar, Gen, Magic Realism, Multi, Slice of Life, Texting, here come the crack ships lol, i think, rated for language, supernatural stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: A collection of drabbles counting down to Christmas (hopefully).-1. winter is coming2. chaos mage3. holly jolly christmas (vampire)4. do you hear what i hear5. jump the gun6. itsy bitsy spider7. jump scare8. the book of love9. my neck, my back10. the veil is thin11. dtf12. we are but stardust13. doodlepad14. the pitter patter of tiny feet15. (don't) blame it on the alcohol16. this is how i relax17. riddle me this18. live fast, die young, leave a pretty corpse19. "he makes a lot of noise at me and i do not accept that noise"20. 엄지 엄지 척21. i believe in miracles22. quality time spent getting to know yourself23. money money money24. soup25. all i want for christmas (is you)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Jeon Wonwoo, Goo Junhoe/Bang Chan, Goo Junhoe/Lee Seokmin | DK, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 19





	1. Winter is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> so in a desperate attempt to do a bit more writing, i've decided to do an advent calendar thing! with drabbles each day counting down to christmas, with prompts probably provided by ao3 user verocity on the daily so i have no idea what you're in store for! this endeavour is entirely dependent on neither of our attention waning so here's hoping!

[chris] saw ice on the river today  
[felix] noooooooooooo  
[felix] i'm not ready ;A;  
[chris] lol you'll be fine  
[felix] easy for you to say you've been here for years  
[chris] i've been here two years  
[felix] YOU'VE GONE THROUGH A WINTER  
[chris] you're overreacting  
[chris] i got you the puffy jacket  
[felix] i've been looking into fleece leggings as well  
[felix] fleece everything  
[chris] you get used to it  
[felix] you've been saying that the whole of autumn and now its december 1st and there's ICE on the RIVER  
[felix] ICE  
[felix] NATURAL OUTDOOR ICE  
[felix] IN DECEMBER  
[felix] chris im not ready for a white christmas  
[chris] its probably not going to be a white christmas, i'll be real with you  
[feix] PROPER WINTER CHRISTMAS AND IT WON'T EVEN BE WHITE????  
[felix] this is bullshit  
[felix] why am i not back in australia  
[chris] cos it's still school term  
[felix] i want a gin and tonic christmas  
[chris] i'll buy you gin for christmas  
[felix] can you get me warm sunshine as well  
[chris] ooh that might be a bit harder to arrange  
[felix] call yourself helpful  
[chris] you're just upset its cold  
[felix] im not getting out of bed  
[chris] you have to get out of bed  
[felix] no i dont i'll get notes from jisung  
[felix] i'm hibernating  
[chris] you can't hibernate  
[felix] watch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possibly set in a yet to be written au and based entirely on my southern hemisphere ass in my first south korean winter, and my friends southern hemisphere asses in the following winters as well, and also i saw some ice on the river today and also in the rice paddies.


	2. chaos mage

he's heard the rumours. heard the stories whispered around the school about the chaos mage from australia. heard the stories yelled in his dorm by his friends and they relay another tale about another explosion in the potions lab; about stairs turned into quicksand; about food coming alive in a campus cafe. there was only ever a single common name in these stories - lee felix.

seungmin doesn't know him, not personally. they have a couple classes together, but he's never spoken to him. he knows him by sight, though - the whole school does.

it's a safety thing.

naturally, seungmin is a little concerned when said lee felix appears to be following him.

'stalking,' jisung tells seungmin adamantly, 'he's stalking you.'

'stalking's a strong word,' seungmin says hesitantly.

'and _following_ is only an appropriate word when it's happened once,' jisung insists, 'not when he's been staring at you from across the class or safe or quad for like two weeks.'

'min, i think you should get the police involved,' hyunjin tells him seriously, 'you could be in danger.'

'let's not overreact,' seungmin replies.

'he set me on fire,' hyunjin reminds him, as if he hasn't been complaining about that singular incident since it happened two months prior.

'he set your _tights_ on fire,' seungmin says, having gotten the whole story from yeji, who was there.

'i was holding them, it's the same thing,' hyunjin insists.

'no one's been seriously hurt by him,' seungmin tries to reason.

'yet,' jisung chimes in, 'and i'm pretty sure that's mainly because of the school's protective wards.'

'so i should be fine.'

'unless he follows you off campus,' hyunjin remarks.

there's a brief silence as they contemplate this.

'maybe you _should_ get the police involved,' jisung says, his voice full of wonder.

'you're agreeing with hyunjin,' seungmin says in disbelief.

'i know, i feel dirty,' jisung says.

seungmin thinks maybe he shouldn't have told them after all.

\--

'hi, you're kim seungmin, right?'

seungmin wouldn't call himself easily startled, but he jumps a bit. the voice is deep, but that's only part of it - everyone knows that a deep voice speaking english is lee felix.

'uhhh, yes,' he says, because his mother raised him to be polite.

'i'm felix,' felix introduces himself and seungmin nods.

'mmhmm.' seungmin tries not to make it obvious he's shifting away.

judging by the expression on felix's face, he fails.

'please don't run away from me.' his voice is very deadpan.

'what? why would i run from you.'

'your friend does,' felix says.

seungmin's pretty sure he knows who felix is talking about. it's very on brand.

'you did set him on fire.'

'that was an accident,' felix says, and from the world-weary look on his face, seungmin is inclined to believe him. 'that was actually kinda what i wanted to talk to you about.'

seungmin's forehead creases in confusion. 'about setting hyunjin's tights on fire?'

'well, not that exactly. i need...' felix sighs. 'would you be able to tutor me?'

'tutoring,' seungmin repeats. 'did you get my name off the tutor list?'

'kind of. a professor recommended you as well.'

seungmin nods. 'okay. so... what do you need tutoring in? aim? focus? power?'

'korean,' felix says.

seungmin blinks. 'what?'

'i need help in korean,' felix repeats.

'not... not focus?'

felix sighs. 'i'm guessing you've heard the rumours.'

seungmin considers his answers. 'it's kinda hard not to.'

felix nods. 'yeah, my korean isn't great.'

'okay,' seungmin says, 'how does that - how does that affect - do you -'

'all the spell books are in korean,' felix says, a note of desperation in his voice.

seungmin takes a moment.

'are you saying that your... reputation comes from weak korean reading skills?' seungmin says, just to clarify.

felix just looks at him.

'seriously?' seungmin says.

'it's the little things,' felix explains, 'and they're the difference between warming my tights up and -'

'setting hyunjin's on fire, gotcha,' seungmin says with a slight laugh. 

felix hangs his head.

'yeah, okay,' seungmin agrees, 'i'll tutor you.'

felix perks up. 'you will?'

seungmin nods. 'yeah.'

'oh my god, thank you,' felix says in a rush. 'everyone else avoids me and i... have trouble explaining to them _why_ it's happening.'

'well, let's change that,' seungmin says with a grin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/83c2a59a6e8e0da5f9bac4c0a1d4cf5d/e5b3b3be0879e872-b1/s1280x1920/2d284edb87965283e31a585524033ace3cdbc08f.jpg)


	3. holly jolly christmas (vampire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably set in the same as yet unposted au as chapter 1
> 
> v v slice of life

the apartment is an explosion of fake snow, tinsel and christmas decorations. rose isn't quite sure if it's decorated for the party or just december in general - as far as she's aware, this isn't actually a _christmas_ party. 

'noona!' comes a welcoming cry, and rose turns to see hyunjin appearing from what looks to be a facsimile of a gingerbread house. wearing a headband with reindeer antlers decorated with bells.

' _is_ this a christmas party?' rose asks, just to make sure. if it is, she's going to be upset she wasn't told.

hyunjin looks around. 'it does look like it might be, doesn't it?'

'yeah,' rose says, 'i figured you would know, since you live here.'

'yeah, no, it's not a christmas party,' hyunjin assures her, 'felix just wanted to decorate for christmas, and the rest of us have never really done that, so we got a bit overexcited. i like it though!' he looks around. 'there is a strong possiblity it will never come down. we'll see.'

rose laughs. 'and the antlers?' she asks and hyunjin reaches up to touch them as if he's forgotten they're there.

'oh, these. no, jisung is just making me wear them. he says it's so he can hear where i am.'

rose considers this. 'huh. okay. ... why?'

hyunjin shrugs. rose nods.

'okay,' she says.

'everyone's just kind of meandering about before food arrives,' hyunjin says, 'make yourself at home.'

'thanks,' rose says, 'i'll just... find a place to put my coat.'

hyunjin looks around with her.

'the reindeer can probably hold it,' he says, pointing at a plastic reindeer figurine taking up far too much space in the already cramped apartment.

\--

'so why do you wanna know where hyunjin is at all times?' rose asks jisung curiously when she runs into him.

'no, i don't,' he says, 'it's so _changbin-hyung_ knows where he is at all times, so he doesn't keep asking me.'

rose laughs.

'he always does it, it's so annoying,' jisung complains, 'what do i look like, hyunjin's babysitter? oh, noona, let me pour you a drink.'

'before food arrives?' rose teases, 'oh, is felix influencing you?'

'noona, are you gonna drink with me or not,' jisung replies, holding out a glass.

'thank you, jisung,' she replies, taking it in her hands.

\--

rose spots a familiar figure enshrouded in black sitting in a pile of what rose is sure only _looks_ like an exploded pillow.

'hey,' she greets, plopping down next to him, 'i found you.'

'i didn't know i was lost,' chris says with slightly muffle laugh, 'it's a two bedroom apartment.'

'is it?' she replies, 'i feel like they've added more gingerbread rooms. why do you sound funny?'

'oh,' he says and she looks up just in time to see him reach up to his mouth and she bursts into giggles.

'why?' she laughs as he takes the fake fangs out.

'i'm the christmas vampire?' he says weakly.

'what?'

'i don't know,' he says, sounding amused and defeated, 'i need to start saying no to felix.'

'or stop wearing black,' she teases and he gives her a look.

'crazy talk,' he tells her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://kaity--did.tumblr.com/post/180897171682/okay-in-my-house-we-have-a-strange-tradition-my)
> 
> idk man i did my best lol


	4. do you hear what i hear

chris takes a deep breath. 'junhoe and i... are dating.'

the announcement is met with silence. junhoe's hand tightens around chris'.

'i'm confused,' felix says after a bit. 'why are you telling us this?'

chris blinks, not expecting this from felix, least of all.

'because you're our friends,' he says, 'and we don't wanna keep it a secret from you guys.'

'wait,' jinhwan says, 'you were keeping it a secret?'

chris isn't quite sure how to respond to that.

'you guys have been dating for months, right?' hanbin chimes in.

'i get why you want us to know,' felix clarifies, 'i'm confused as to why you thought we didn't.'

'you seriously didn't tell us?' changbin says. 'well, now i'm offended. i thought everyone knew.'

everyone in the room looks around at eachother and there's a general murmur of assent.

'no, yeah, i think we all did,' jisung says and changbin waves his hands.

'yeah, okay, but like now we found out they were keeping a secret from us?'

'mm, were they, though?' donghyuk says doubtfully.

'they _thought_ they were,' changbin points out, 'and that's the part i'm offended by.' he looks at junhoe and chris. 'how dare you.'

'but,' junhoe starts, very thrown off, 'we were keeping it on the downlow!'

there's a pause, and then a smattering of laughter.

'that was you keeping it on the downlow?' jisung asks.

'please don't fuck in my living room,' jinhwan tells them, and they look at him, aghast.

'why would we do that?' chris exclaims.

'well, if you thought you were discreet before, i shudder to think of what you might be like when you're _not_ hiding it,' minho cuts in.

honestly, chris is kinda speechless.

'were we really that obvious?' chris asks and is met with nods.

'hyunjin and i are less obvious than you guys,' changbin says.

'wait, you two are dating?' chanwoo cuts in.

'okay, we're _not_ hiding it,' changbin tells him.

'it's not an unrequited thing?'

'no, he's just a bitch,' changbin says and hyunjin gives him a look.

'i don't like pda, how does that make me a bitch,' he demands.

'sometimes i just want a kiss, okay,' changbin says defensively.

'so _no one's_ surprised?' junhoe interrupts.

'no,' comes the chorus.

'well, shit,' junhoe says, nonplussed, 'got all worried for nothing.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ac4a0f3efde3588132e32f5a7c1139e0/89cb07cb0f246762-15/s1280x1920/f3907496fce0a7e8a9344fe93d312f0766ad00d4.jpg)


	5. jump the gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the same au as the first and... third? chapters
> 
> its not intentional it just works

chris awakes with a start and fumbles for his phone, squinting at the time.

'fuck,' he manages, his voice cracking from sleep, and he rolls out of the bed in a rush.

he's still wiping the sleep from his eyes when he collapses into a seat on the bus, about twenty minutes after opening his eyes. blearily, he pulls out his phone.

[chris] ugh  
[chris] my alarm didn't go off this morning for some reason  
[chris] i just flew out the apartment  
[chris] just managed to catch my bus  
[chris] i'm not even fully awake yet  
[chris] i don't know what class i have first  
[chris] ugh i hope its not the grade 3s  
[chris] i dont have the energy for them right now  
[rose] omg  
[rose] fuck you  
[rose] chris  
[rose] christopher  
[rose] are you really on your way to work rn  
[chris] yeah?   
[chris] same time as always  
[rose] it's saturday

chris stares at his phone, and reads the message again. he pulls down the drop down menu on his phone and squints at the tiny letters reading _sat_ next to the date.

it takes him a moment and then he exhales with a groan, closing his eyes for a moment as he slumps against his chair.

[chris] fuck  
[chris] it is  
[chris] were you sleeping  
[rose] yes  
[chris] sorry  
[rose] eh  
[rose] what are you gonna do now  
[chris] get off at the next stop and head home probs  
[rose] stop at paris baguette and get me a caramel macchiato?  
[rose] and some breakfast  
[chris] you want breakfast?  
[rose] im awake now  
[rose] least you could do  
[chris] yeah i guess  
[chris] i'll see what they have  
[rose] see you in a bit, then  
[rose] dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/fe27fa2577b5524f8950f88fce91a4d1/5d373cc29ec3b25f-b2/s1280x1920/16662e53f3836b06477a4d83d33d1c9fcfd03385.jpg) , a very relatable one


	6. itsy bitsy spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in an established au that exists entirely on whatsapp and will probably never be seen anywhere else lmao enjoy

there is an insistent ringing in the apartment that chris is desperately hoping will stop.

it's coming from chris' phone, which makes it both easier and harder to ignore.

the phone stops and chris feels relief for about 3 seconds before it starts again.

'ugh,' he groans, pulling away from rose.

'yeah, that is kinda ruining the mood,' rose laughs.

'who the fuck,' chris mutters, reaching for his phone. '...it's junhoe.'

'answer it.'

'no,' chris says, and hits _reject_.

the phone is silent.

chris turns back to rose. 'so... where were we,' he murmurs, leaning in to ki-

the phone rings again.

chris closes his eyes. waits a beat. a second one. looks at his phone.

'junhoe?' rose asks.

'on seokmin's phone,' chris replies.

'oh, must be urgent,' rose says with a grin.

chris sighs.

'go on,' rose teases, 'don't leave your boyfriend waiting.'

'stop calling him that,' chris says, reaching for his phone.

'never,' rose replies.

'what,' chris says into the phone.

'do you have a flamethrower?' junhoe says.

'what,' chris says.

'do you have a flamethrower? we need a flamethrower. do you have an aerosol and and a lighter? cos that would do.'

'don't _you_ have an aerosol can and a lighter?' chris asks.

'what?' rose laughs.

chris hits speakerphone and puts his phone on the table.

'-ghter is in the bedroom and we cannot _go_ into the bedroom because it is _on our bed_ , we are _trapped_ , and also we need you to wield the flamethrower because not a _fuck_ am i going near that thing and neither is seokmin,' junhoe's voice floats up from the phone, emphatic and loud.

'what's in the bedroom?' rose asks.

'the biggest spider in the entire fucking world! rose, tell her boyfriend to get over here and torch the thing!'

'i am not coming over to your apartment to get rid of a spider,' chris says, 'again.'

'you have to,' junhoe says, 'you're contractually obligated to.'

'what the fuck,' chris says, 'what contract?'

'you're australian, and my friend, so spiders are your domain,' junhoe insists.

'and you're ridiculous,' chris replies.

'christopher. it's like the spider from harry potter. it's huge. you have to help us. we are trapped. seokmin, tell him we're trapped.'

'we're trapped,' seokmin's voice floats up faintly.

'see? we're trapped,' junhoe's voice says again.

'okay, how big is the spider?' chris asks, ignoring rose giggling at the other end of the couch.

'huge,' junhoe replies, 'like, just massive.'

'no, seriously,' chris says, 'how big is it.'

'do you think i'm lying to you?' junhoe exclaims, indignant.

'i think you tend to exaggerate a bit when it comes to spiders,' chris says.

'i do not!'

'okay, look at it this way,' rose cuts in, 'if this spider was a dude's penis, how big would he say it is, and then how big would his ex say it is.'

'ooh, good analogy,' chris says.

'what? no, that's so weird!' junhoe exclaims, 'why would - imagine pulling down someone's pants and their dick has eight legs! nope, nope, that's nightmare fuel, i'm gonna have nightmares.'

'what would you even do with a dick with eight legs,' rose muses, 'like how would that even work.'

'i don't wanna imagine it, okay, it's bad enough that there is a spider currently in my bed, i don't need to actually start linking spiders with sex, because then i may never actually have sex again, and i like sex,' junhoe says, 'please stop putting that image in my head.'

'okay, fine, just answer the question,' rose says.

'okay, well, he would probably be like, oh, you know, it's decent, and then his ex would be like, it's the biggest dick i've ever had,' junhoe responds.

'okay, now put the phone on speaker and relay the question to seokmin,' rose says, amused.

'he would say the same thing,' junhoe insists.

'just do it,' chris says.

'ugh, fine,' junhoe says, and there's some rustling. 'min, if the spider was a dude's dick, how big would he say it is and how big would his ex say it was?'

there's a few beats of silence, and then seokmin's voice floats up from the phone. 'that's what the question was?'

'you agree with me, right?' junhoe demands.

'yeah, it sounds about right,' seokmin says.

'i don't believe you,' chris says. 'give us a relative size.'

'are we still talking in dick analogies?' seokmin asks.

'no, don't trust you with that example,' rose says.

'it's huge,' junhoe says.

'like how big,' chris says.

'like the size of my hand,' junhoe says.

'i've never seen a spider that size here,' rose says.

'okay, the size of like. a child's hand.'

'a baby's hand, at least,' seokmin adds.

'really,' rose says, 'please describe in more detail the size of the spider.'

'baby's hand without the fingers,' junhoe says.

'uh huh,' chris prompts.

'like... my thumbnail,' seokmin says.

'that is not a very big spider,' rose says.

'it is massive and it is in our bed,' junhoe exclaims, ' _our bed_.'

'you wanna take a flamethrower to your bed?' chris asks, 'like, you hear what a bad idea that is, right?'

'we need to get rid of it,' seokmin says.

'just catch it in a jar or something and throw it outside,' chris says.

'i don't think i can express exactly how much i cannot do that,' junhoe says.

'what if it's poisonous,' seokmin adds.

'i don't think korea has venomous spiders,' rose says doubtfully.

'it's probably not even there anymore,' chris says, 'go check.'

'no,' junhoe says.

'yes,' chris says.

'let's just go check,' seokmin says.

junhoe makes a reluctant sound, but then there's sound of movement.

'... it's gone,' seokmin says.

'see? problem solved,' chris says.

'now you gotta torch the whole apartment,' junhoe says.

chris reaches over and hangs up.

'that's not very nice,' rose says with a laugh.

'nope,' he says, 'nope. i'm done with that. they'll survive.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/7438c4a76773a86c3252d0c90efaffff/9f4a016c17ed24f9-33/s1280x1920/15781a3c6dc6b750605f650047dc20f309f317d3.jpg)


	7. jump scare

jisung washes his hands in the sink and then splashes his face with water. he looks up and jolts, almost slipping and falling.

'oh, fuck-' he steadies himself and takes a deep breath. 'HYUNG!'

'what?' comes changbin's answering yell.

'you need to walk your fucking demon!' jisung yells. 'it's writing on the mirrors again!'

changbin opens the bathroom door and peers in, looking at the writing on the mirror. 'ugh, i hope that blood's from a rat and he hasn't gotten someone's cat again. and stop calling him a demon.'

'why,' jisung says, 'it's literally a fucking demon. it's a demon possessed stuffed pokemon toy. i'm not being rude.'

'you'll hurt his feelings,' changbin says.

'it doesn't have a gender, one, and two, why would i hurt it's feelings, it is an actual demon.'

'he's harmless,' changbin dismisses.

'that's so beside the point. you've been neglecting it. a possessed doll is a responsibility, hyung, and you need step up,' jisung says.

'you're not one to talk about taking responsibility,' changbin says.

'am _i_ the one who took in a demon? no, so, shut up, and take responsibility, before it breaks another one of our laptops.'

changbin stares off into the middle distance. 'yeah, that was annoying.'

'please just do the enrichment stuff again, because this is how it started last time,' jisung tells him, 'and like, i know it's generally okay, and all, but property destruction is very annoying and also, my heart can't take these threatening blood scrawls in the morning, and like. all the other shit it gets up to. sort it out.'

changbin sighs. 'okay. yeah, i'll get some stuff he can knock around and a dry erase board.'

'cool,' jisung says, 'also, you're cleaning up this blood, and also dealing with the corpse of whatever the blood came from whenever that turns up.' 

'aw, come on,' changbin complains as jisung walks past him.

'your demon, your problem,' jisung tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/0b20bf12165fd4535220b3fe4d40f485/6f26f0726c3e8ed1-46/s500x750/0657730683a79ca8749d8d87ad19721f8a65b506.jpg)


	8. the book of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while entirely unrelated, and set in an entirely different social group of the universe, this is set in the same very well-fleshed unpublished universe as chapter 6.
> 
> they're the softest couple okay.

'hey,' ten whispers, sliding his hand over wonwoo's waist, 'you asleep?'

'i'm very clearly reading,' wonwoo replies, his voice low and amused. he puts his finger in the middle on his book and lets it closed, turning to look at ten. 'what's up?'

ten smiles at him. 'no, nothing. nevermind. it's silly.'

'no, tell me,' wonwoo says, 'i stopped reading for you and everything.'

ten laughs. 'i'm super touched, really.'

'oh, you wanna be super touched now?' wonwoo teases.

'no, we've both got an early morning,' ten sighs regretfully. 'no, just. i love you.'

wonwoo smiles and reaches up to stroke ten's hand. 'love you too.'

ten smiles back. there's a few moments of silence and then: 'why do you never say it first?'

'what?' wonwoo asks.

'why do you never say i love you first?' ten asks.

'i... do,' wonwoo replies.

'no, you don't,' ten says, 'it's not like a problem or anything, i'm just wondering.'

wonwoo marks his place in his book and puts it down, shifting onto his back.

'i said i love you first! like, between us two, i said it first!'

'you messaged the group chat!' ten exclaims.

'i still said it first!' 

ten laughs. 'yeah, okay, you did. listen, i said it was silly, just. forget about it.'

wonwoo looks at him. 'it doesn't mean i don't love you,' he says quietly, 'you know that, right?'

'i do,' ten says, 'you did warn me you would probably only say it when you were... not your usual self.'

'i am bad at saying it,' wonwoo admits, 'sorry.'

'no, it's fine,' ten says.

'i can try say it more?' wonwoo offers.

'no,' ten says, ' i don't want you to change. it's fine.'

'but it worries you,' wonwoo says.

'no, it doesn't,' ten insists.

'but you want me to say it more.'

'i don't want to _force_ you to say it more.'

'but i want to make you happy!' wonwoo says.

'i _am_ happy!' ten insists.

'are you sure?' wonwoo asks.

'yeah,' ten says, 'i mean, we took long enough to get here, i'm not gonna let your emotional mutism ruin this.'

'okay, yeah, you've just made me more stressed about this,' wonwoo says with a laugh, 'i've been in love with you since university, i would never forgive myself if i lost you because i couldn't tell you that enough.'

ten reaches out to hold his hand. there's a few moments of them smiling at each other.

'hey, do you know what i just remembered? something i used to do with my mom,' ten says suddenly.

'okay?' wonwoo says slowly.

'when we were holding hands,' ten begins, 'she'd squeeze my hand. three times. meant _i love you_.'

wonwoo blinks. 'yeah?'

'yeah,' ten says.

wonwoo looks at their hands consideringly. he squeezes ten's hand three times.

'like that?' he asks.

ten smiles at him. 'yeah,' he replies, 'exactly like that.'

\--

'hey,' wonwoo greets, leaning in to kiss ten on the cheek, 'how was your day?'

'mm, okay,' ten says, giving wonwoo a hug and pulling back. 

wonwoo's hand trails against ten's arm as he pulls away, and ten feels a light _tap tap tap_ on his wrist.

ten pauses and gives wonwoo a look.

'what was that?' he asks, a smile starting on his face.

'what's what?' wonwoo asks innocently.

'was that...?' ten narrows his eyes teasingly at wonwoo.

wonwoo look at ten, a smile playing at his lips.

ten allows himself to smile.

'love you too,' he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9ff341f559a342e3547629802b1478c0/7e94d21b0116aa90-5e/s640x960/08b15e8a402539bf43049bd34c5dcb4d10bd4583.jpg)


	9. my neck, my back

jisung flops facefirst onto his bed with a groan.

'i wanted to work on some songs today,' he says, his voice muffled in his pillow. 'why haven't i worked on any songs.'

'what have you been doing instead?' seungmin asks, sitting in his chair.

there's silence for a few moments. 'what's the time?' jisung asks his pillow.

'what?' seungmin asks.

jisung lifts his head up. 'what time is it?'

seungmin reaches for his phone. 'like. nine?'

jisung drops his head back into his pillow with a grown. he turns his head. 'i finished work at half four, i don't even know what i've been doing. where did the day go.'

seungmin nods. 'that is relatable. i have no idea where my time goes anymore. i used to think it was because of homework, but. don't have any more of that, and i still don't know where my time goes.'

jisung grunts in agreement. there's a beat. 'this hurts my neck,' he says, his cheek pressed into his pillows. 'like. more than it usually hurts. my back hurts.'

'same,' seungmin agrees, 'just, always.'

'is this adulthood? sore backs?'

seungmin shrugs. 'i haven't done an official survey, but.'

'sucks,' jisung mumbles.

'we should get massages,' seungmin says. 'there's some non-dodgy ones in myeongdong i've heard good things about.'

'oh, yeah,' jisung groans, 'that sounds like such a good idea. ... when would we do it though?'

'when- when we have time, i guess.'

jisung thinks. 'saturday?'

seungmin wrinkles his nose. 'i have plans.'

'without me? rude,' jisung says nonchalantly.

'i see you everyday at home,' seungmin says.

'then why does it feel like i haven't seen you this week?' jisung comments.

'that's ridiculous. we had dinner like...' seungmin pauses. 'uhhh.... monday?'

jisung snorts. 'yeah, that's about as sure as i feel.'

seungmin's phone buzzes and he looks at it and sighs. 'okay, well. massages may have to be next month.'

'bills?' jisung asks.

'yeah,' seungmin says, 'phone bill.'

'ew,' jisung says, 'mine should go off soon then, too.'

'we gotta pay rent,' seungmin says.

'stop talking about bills, it's depressing,' jisung says.

'if your neck hurts, why don't you move?' seungmin asks.

'too tired,' jisung says, 'also, that ramyeon i ate is _not_ sitting well.'

'the pharmacy is definitely closed now,' seungmin comments.

jisung grunts. 'i'll live.'

'you better, i don't wanna pay full rent,' seungmin remarks. 'you need to shower.'

'don't tell me what to do,' jisung says, before proceeding to fake sob into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure, [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f65ac9011d3fa02f5dfc8d6a8176fdf6/39a4c59c6e985c5b-30/s640x960/47a67bfe033cab9d9a50836d0b8084928824ccd8.jpg) was a backup prompt cos the first one would have required like brain power and would probably be about cat people and would require some semblance of world building and plotting and it got to like past 10pm and i _do_ have work tomorrow and also had work today and so am Very Tired and this was basically an autobiography.


	10. the veil is thin tonight

the wind howls and whistles through cracks in the window. jisung shivers and draws the blanket closer around himself.

'the veil is thin tonight,' felix whispers, and jisung shoots him a dirty look.

'don't say that,' jisung says.

'do what?' felix asks.

'say creepy shit like that,' jisung replies.

'i didn't say anything,' felix says and jisung glares.

'that's not funny. aren't you cold?'

'i'm under like, five blankets, so.'

'is that where all the blankets went?'

'there's still a couple on your bed, i think,' felix replies and jisung considers this for a few moments before getting up, refusing to let go of his blanket.

'cool. i'm gonna go get some more,' jisung says.

'yay, blanket fort,' felix cheers quietly, wrapped up in his mountain of pillows and staring at the tv.

jisung waddles into his room and looks around. he spots some blankets on his bed and heads towards them.

blankets in arm, he turns around to see a tall(er), incredibly attractive, long haired guy with piercing blue eyes standing behind the door.

jisung screams and drops his blankets.

the guy screams in response.

'who are you, why are you in my room, _how_ did you get into my room?' jisung yelps.

'i- well- i'm- stop yelling!' the guy yelps.

' _who are you_ ,' jisung hisses.

'uhhhhhh, my name's hyunjin,' the guy- hyunjin- says.

'how did you get into my room!'

'through the door,' hyunjin replies.

jisung gapes. 'you were in our apartment?' his voice is high pitched and slightly hysterical.

hyunjin raises a finger. 'no.'

jisung blinks. 'what do you mean, no, the only door into my bedroom is... in our apartment.'

'that's not technically true.'

'no, pretty sure it is,' jisung says, 'windows don't count as doors and also we're on the sixth floor, and if you tell me there is a secret murder door in my cupboard, i am going to scream. and then pass away.' jisung pauses. 'did you come through a secret murder door? are you here to murder me?'

'well,' hyunjin starts, 'no to the second part...'

'yes to the first part?' jisung says, panicked, 'i have a secret murder door in my closet?'

'no!' hyunjin hurriedly assures him, 'it's not in your closet!'

' _where is the secret murder door_ ,' jisung yelps.

'okay, it's not technically a murder door! it's just a bit... you know, the purposes of the door are a bit... it _could_ be a murder door, depending on the entity who decides to use it, but-'

jisung stares. 'sorry, did you just say _entity_?'

'yes,' hyunjin says, faintly nervously.

jisung nods. 'mmhmm. where did you say this door was again?'

'you can't see it, exactly,' hyunjin says, awkwardly.

'uh huh,' jisung says, 'why is that, exactly?'

hyunjin makes a face. 'because you're... human?'

'right, right,' jisung says, 'which makes you what, exactly?'

'not... human?' hyunjin says hesitantly.

jisung nods. continues nodding.

'cool. cool. i'm freaking out inside and i think it's gonna start being outside very soon.'

'technically, i'm lesser demon...' hyunjin says hurriedly, '... prince, but like there's barely any difference in our physiology, except for the whole, like, aging speed, and stuff, and some other things but-'

'yeah, that's not helping,' jisung says, 'you're just saying things, and they're not things that... make sense, you know, in - in reality, and um. uh. yeah, why are you here?'

'the veil is thin tonight,' hyunjin says.

'ha,' jisung says weakly.

'i don't wanna freak you out,' hyunjin starts.

'too late for that,' jisung tells him.

'yeah, i guess that's fair,' hyunjin says, 'i've just... could see... you looked fun. i just kinda wanted to... hang out.'

'ha- ha- hang out,' jisung manages, 'with me.'

'uh. yeah,' hyunjin says nervously.

'so why did you mention the physiology thing?' jisung asks.

'oh,' hyunjin says, 'yeah, that's... habit. i'm a lesser... _sex_ demon prince.'

'i don't know what most of that means,' jisung says, 'and i don't think i want to. you're not here to murder me, right?'

'i don't wanna hurt you at all,' hyunjin assures him.

'what's your body temperature run at?' jisung asks.

'huh?' hyunjin asks.

'just answer,' jisung replies.

'pretty warm, comparitive to yours. i run hot.'

'cool,' jisung says, 'i just. need you to step aside briefly.'

'yeah,' hyunjin says, looking briefly defeated and stepping aside.

jisung pauses as he gets to the door. 'just. wait here a second.'

'wait?' hyunjin says, perking up. 'i can wait.'

jisung looks at him and nods.

'hey, felix,' he hisses, hurrying into the lounge. 'felix.'

'hmm?' felix says, looking up.

'so, there's a really hot sex demon in my room who wants to-' jisung lifts his fingers to make finger quotes. '- _hang out_ with me. he says he's not going to murder me. that all seems legit, right?' 

felix blinks at him. 'what?'

jisung nods. 'yeah.'

'did you hide drugs in your room?' felix asks.

'no,' jisung says, 'totally sober.'

'huh,' felix muses, 'how about that.'

'mmhmm.' jisung nods. 'so, i should fuck the potentially dangerous sex demon, right?'

felix considers it.

'consider this- it would also warm me up a lot,' jisung adds.

felix tilts his head in consideration.

'cool, thanks, bro,' jisung says, 'i'm gonna go fuck the sex demon now.'

'have fun,' felix says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://va.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ql4ippHY3o1waphzr.mp4)


	11. dtf

it's not that changbin was _unaware_ of how attractive hyunjin is - he has eyes - he just wasn't prepared for... this.

this being hyunjin experimenting with drag.

changbin's not sure who's to blame for it, and that's entirely because he hasn't been able to focus on anything else since hyunjin came out and said _what do you think_. he saw lips moving, but it was all just white noise.

he's actually not entirely sure if it full drag, but it's thigh high illusion stockings and very short denim shorts, and a loose tshirt and maybe some extensions in his hair and make up.

oh, the makeup.

it's hyunjin, but elevated, with a smokey glittery eye and a sharp pointed eyeliner, and a dusty rose lip and changbin is pretty sure his cheeks are glittering too and possibly his collarbones as well-

changbin's not sure if hyunjin's actually glittering or if it's just in his mind; a psychosomatic symptom of his new found epiphany of the fact that he is incredibly attracted to hyunjin.

he's not quite sure if he was this attracted to him before. he can't remember. he can't think.

he's had a bit to drink.

'hey,' hyunjin says, lipstick mostly gone at that point of the night. 'you've been avoiding me all night.'

'no,' changbin replies, 'no, i haven't. i just... have not been in the same area as you have been. coincidentally. really, i've barely moved, so it's not my fault.'

'i've seen you looking,' hyunjin says with a sly grin, and changbin thinks he's far more blatantly flirtatious in this get up,

or he's emboldened because changbin's pretty sure he's been far more blatantly staring the entire night.

'no,' he says.

hyunjin laughs. 'no?'

'no.' changbin doubles down.

'you weren't staring?' hyunjin asks innocently.

'why would you think i was staring?' changbin asks.

'oh, i don't know,' hyunjin says, 'maybe because everytime i looked over here you were staring at me? maybe because when you saw me you zoned out so hard staring me that when felix asked when you got here you replied _yeah, sure_?'

'that's what he asked?' changbin comments, 'huh.'

'so you admit you were just...' hyunjin tilts a shoulder. '... captivated by my beauty?'

changbin scoffs, although he's not sure how convincing it is. 'no.'

'no?' hyunjin teases, and licks his lips. 'this doesn't affect you at all?'

changbin shakes his head, after a moment of staring at hyunjin's lips. 'no.'

hyunjin chuckles and lays a gentle hand on changbin's thigh, long fingers spreading out.

he's painted his nails, changbin notices. or has stick ons on. he's not very well versed in nail art.

'it's disappointing,' hyunjin says coyly, 'i really felt... pretty tonight. but i suppose if you feel _nothing_...' he heaves a sigh.

to his credit, changbin manages to hold out for about twenty seconds, before huffing.

'fuck you, and your perfect eyeliner,' he tells hyunjin, and hyunjin gets a twinkle in his eyes.

he leans in closer, a smug smirk on his face.

'fuck me yourself, you coward,' he practically purrs, 'and mess up my eyeliner while you do it.'

changbin wheezes.

he'll deny it later, if asked.

'mm,' he says, 'wow. that's - huh.'

'well?' hyunjin prompts, 'you gonna step up? or am i gonna have to find someone else.'

'find s- no, i don't think you should do that,' changbin says.

'no?' hyunjin's grin is definitely smug now.

'no,' changbin confirms. 'i'm calling dibs on ruining that eyeliner.''

'oh, goodie,' hyunjin says like the cat that got the cream. 'that's exactly what i wanted to hear.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/bbaa4ab083117cbe3aa69a46bdcb2b5e/e80266b48f7add38-01/s1280x1920/ac5b3a4c8872d6669dd59e21cf59182b09016733.jpg)


	12. we are but stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started writing this at 1am cos apparently i hate myself

'big yoghurt jugs are truly the pinnacle of human design.'

jisung is lying on his back on the floor of the living room, staring at the ceiling.

'you know what i'm talking about?' he continues, 'like the big ones we get from lotte mart.'

felix considers this. considers if he has to reply.

'like, we can just see how much yoghurt we have left. and there's even space in the handle for more yoghurt. incredible.'

'you okay, bro?' felix asks.

jisung makes a noncommittal sound. 'there're some berries on a bush on the way to campus,' he says, which really isn't an answer. 'i'm thinking of trying them.'

'what kind of berries are they?' felix asks.

'i have no idea,' jisung says, 'but i think death is a reasonable risk to take to taste them.'

'hmm,' felix says, unsure. 'did you sleep last night?'

'i got maybe an hour,' jisung says, not sounding very concerned, 'maybe more. there was a lot of waking up. exam stress, you know.'

'yeah, i do,' felix says, looking at his study notes he's yet to get rid of.

'which is ultimately very useless, in the grand scheme of things,' jisung continues, and felix isn't sure he's fully listening to him. 'the stars don't care if i pass or fail my exam. we see light from stars that have been dead for years. by the time light from a star emitted at the exact moment i wrote my exam reaches us, we will be nothing but star dust ourselves.'

'i think you might be overthinking things a bit,' felix responds.

'nah,' jisung says. 'i'm barely thinking right now. just a lot of feeling.'

'what are you feeling?' felix asks as he hears the faint sound of the door keypad.

'kind of like a marshmallow,' jisung replies, 'but maybe one on top of some.. peanut brittle, or something. something kind of fragile.'

'what's fragile?' hyunjin asks, toeing off his shoes, eco-bag in hand.

'jisung,' felix responds.

'no,' jisung says, raising a finger in objection, 'i'm not fragile. my body is quite resilient. my being is feeling a little tender and fragile today. kind of in a tenuous state, like cotton candy when the clouds are threatening rain.'

'well, what constitutes _you_ the most?' felix asks, 'your being, or your body?'

jisung is silent for a few moments, and then pushes himself up onto his elbows. 'that's a very good question. and it's interesting how we make such a distinction between the two.'

'cool, i'm not having that discussion,' hyunjin says, 'jisung, i got you cheesecake. well, it's for everyone, but mainly you.'

jisung looks at hyunjin with a faint reverence. 'you got me cheesecake?'

hyunjin nods. 'mmhmm. it was your last exam today, right?'

'it was,' jisung says, his voice full of emotion, 'and you got me cheesecake. that's so... nice.'

'there's no need to sound so surprised,' hyunjin remarks dryly as jisung heaves himself to his feet.

'not surprised,' jisung dimisses as he moves towards hyunjin. 'just... touched.'

he walks right up to hyunjin and places a hand on each of hyunjin's cheeks.

'i appreciate you,' he tells hyunjin sincerely, and leans up to press a solid kiss to his lips before pulling back again and nodding slightly. he pats hyunjin's cheeks and takes the bag, heading to the kitchenette as hyunjin stands there, wide eyed.

'what just happened,' hyunjin says, looking at felix.

felix shrugs. 'he's running on fumes and the exam adrenaline is wearing off. it's done weird things to his mood.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8ca17876267a79c54a0ee13cbdd6d27c/5f78c7a6ef07824a-4d/s1280x1920/7eac667ea28e530fb9b797fb1d04d463b4aac45e.jpg)


	13. doodlepad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like 12 am and i have to go to bed (i ended up talking to my mom and sister who are 9 hours behind me for a few hours so) and i'm very tired and also have a slight headache so this is today's offering

'no!' chan yells. 'no tank top!'

'oh, come on!' changbin yells back in annoyance.

'i will fire you!' chan threatens.

'i don't get it,' felix says, 'he wears tank tops all the time, why can't you.'

'he doesn't like my tattoo,' changbin explains, showing felix his bicep.

felix stares at the tattoo of patrick from spongebob wearing supreme underwear.

'that's fair,' he says, 'but isn't that a bit of an overreaction?'

'have you seen the tattoo he got?' changbin asks and felix tries to think.

'no, i don't think so,' he says.

'we were a little drunk, i'm surprised the artist actually tattooed him, but-' changbin looks over. 'hyung! come show felix your tattoo!'

'is yours covered?' chan asks and changbin rolls his eyes.

'seriously?' changbin reaches for some paper and tape, taping it over his tattoo. 'okay, it's covered.'

felix has to try very hard not to laugh.

chan comes over. 'you wanna see my tattoo?'

felix shrugs. 'changbin hyung seems to think i should, so. yeah.'

chan pulls his shirt up a bit, and there on his hipbone is a scrawl of _fuck patrick supreme_.

felix can't contain the surprised burst of laughter that comes out. 'wow,' he says, 'that's some dedication.'

'we were drinking, and he was wearing a tank top, and i had a lot of rage built up,' chan says, 'and also he said if i got the tattoo he would never make me see it again, which is why-' chan shoves a ball of material at changbin. '-he is no longer allowed to wear tank tops at the office.'

'i signed nothing,' changbin says, taking the t-shirt anyway.

'binding verbal agreement,' chan responds.

'i also feel like it's the least you can do,' felix says apologetically, 'considering he went to such lengths to prove his hatred of it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://clickityweasel.tumblr.com/post/635513741671268352/i-really-want-to-get-a-shrimp-tattoo-and-i-cannot)


	14. the pitter patter of little feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sewing circle skirt hems takes a LONG TIME (ie i started writing this at midnight)
> 
> set in the same au as chapters 6 and 8 (i think) (kind of) (in a timeline possibility) (there's a lot happening there)

they haven't discussed it. haven't made any plans or anything, but they're of an age, so people say things, things are mentioned.

chris isn't trying to be pushy, he's fairly ambivalent on the matter, but he does notice after a few times that rose tends to... quietly leave the conversation when the subject of having children comes up.

he waits for her to say something to him about it, but she doesn't.

'rosie,' junhoe says, looking up at rose as she sits down one day. 'tell chris seokmin and i are definitely going to be godparents to your kids, you get final say. also he lost a bet, so your firstborn is going to be named after me.'

rose pauses and then sighs. she looks at chris. 

'i can't have children,' she says.

'oop, fuck,' junhoe mutters, sinking into his chair and bringing his drink in closer, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

'what?' chris says, surprised, 'i- i didn't know. oh my god. why not?'

'because i hate them,' rose says placidly and chris takes a few moments to process this.

'ohhhh,' he says in almost obnoxious understanding.

'oh, thank god,' junhoe says, 'that didn't go where i thought it was gonna go.'

rose laughs, though her smile fades a bit when she looks at chris.

'i mean, okay, i don't _hate_ children,' she amends, 'i just... don't really see myself having any. if... i know we haven't spoken about it, but...' she sighs. 'if you want kids, like, really badly, then... we can discuss it... more in depth. a little you would be very cute. but... it wouldn't... be my first choice, you know?'

'yeah,' chris says, 'guess we haven't discussed this.'

'i have been avoiding the conversation,' rose admits, 'people just seem to expect it of us, you know, and... like... mainly parents and that type people tend to just... assume it's in the cards, and-' she heaves another sigh. 'i can't count how many times i've been asked _when are you two gonna have a baby_. and all it's done is make me think about it, and realise that it's... something i would prefer not to do. and we're the only het couple in our friend group so _assumptions_ are made.' she gives junhoe a teasing, pointed look and he lifts his hands up in surrender. her eyes slide back over to chris and she looks at him with an air of nervousness.

'do we... need to discuss it further?' she asks tentatively.

chris considers it for a moment more.

'no,' he says, 'not at the moment, in any case.'

there's a faint cast of surprise on rose's face. 'really?' she asks.

chris nods. 'i did... fall into the assumption that kids were in my life plan, but... it's not like i was waiting impatiently for it to happen or anything.' he shrugs. 'if we have kids, if we don't...' he smiles at her. 'we'll do it together.'

rose smiles back at him. 

junhoe makes a face at them smiling fondly at each other.

'my vote will be going for the latter option,' rose tells him and chris laughs.

'got it,' he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6eea8fb1869a337921d34f6e656656a4/b0db8a5a683a1247-aa/s1280x1920/f22a8d71c1e99734e7ab362f9f89cc055979dbd6.jpg)


	15. (don't) blame it on the alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my bedtime

'okay, changbin and i are gonna go get more alcohol,' chan says, 'any requests?' his eyes fall on felix. 'lix? what do you want?'

felix _could_ blame it on the little alcohol he's had, but that would be a lie, and why would he do that? he gives chan the most flirtatious grin he can muster. 'i want you,' he says, throwing in a wink for good measure.

chan laughs heartily. 'you got jokes, huh,' he says, 'i'll see if they have any pomegranate soju, i know you like that.' he nods at them. 'see you now!'

felix keeps the smile on his face until chan has left, and then he lets it drop into a deadpan, unimpressed look.

jisung wheezes with laughter on the armchair. felix looks over at him.

'am i being too subtle?' he asks, 'be honest.'

'i mean, you could try just... straight up asking him out,' hyunjin suggests.

felix sighs. 'i did, basically,' he says, 'i was like, hey, hyung, you and i, friday night, let's go on a date. he was like , _haha, you're so funny, where did you wanna eat?_ '

'oof,' hyunjin says.

'press f to pay respects,' jisung adds, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

'seriously, though, do you think he's actually that oblivious, or am i just being friendzoned, like, _super_ hard?' felix asks, flopping onto the couch next to hyunjin.

'you talking about chan hyung?' minho asks, coming back into the lounge.

'obviously,' felix says, 'like, is anyone actually unaware of what i'm trying to do at this point?'

'i think chan might be,' minho says with a shrug, 'i wouldn't give up just yet.'

felix considers this. 'i'm not sure i can trust that doesn't come from a place of wanting to watch me suffer.'

'rude,' minho says, supremely unoffended.

felix huff and lets himself fall sideways, his head landing on hyunjin's thigh. he turns so he's on his side, and absent-mindedly bites at hyunjin's thigh. he gets swatted for his efforts.

'incoming,' jisung says before he flops down on top of felix, a weight that would be comforting it he wasn't compressing felix into the couch. 'while it is very amusing to see hyung be so dumb, it's not the only reason i think you should listen to minho hyung.'

'vindication,' minho crows.

felix tries to bite jisung's arm.

'i'm just gonna sulk for a bit tonight,' he says, 'i'm in my feelings now.'

\--

it's a bit later in the night when hyunjin yelps.

'what now,' jisung asks.

'felix bit my bare arm,' hyunjin complains, 'it hurt.'

'relatable,' jisung says.

'felix bit you?' chan asks, bemused.

'i mean, he does it all the time,' hyunjin says, 'it was just a bit harder than normal.'

'felix... bites you often?' chan says, an unidentifiable expression on his face.

'it's like his love language,' jisung says, 'he does it all the time.'

'yeah, it's like he's teething,' changbin agrees.

'he normally goes for my thighs,' minho says, sending felix a joking glare.

'oh. he's never bitten me,' chan says, sounding... disappointed?

felix tilts his head.

'you sound sad about that,' minho says, getting a wicked glint in his eye. 'do you _want_ our lixie to bite you, hyung?'

chan sputters a bit. 'i didn't- you're making it sound weird- i didn't say _that_ , exactly, i just...' he gives a half shrug. 'i just thought we were close.'

' _do_ you want me to bite you, hyung?' felix asks, trying to guage chan's reaction.

felix thinks chan goes a little pink. interesting.

'i don't want you treat me any differently than you do everyone else,' chan says, not quite looking felix in the eyes, and felix can hear jisung groan quietly next to him.

'okay,' he says simply. 

he's thought of a new angle.

\--

he manages to get closer to chan as the night moves on.

a lot closer.

he nips at chan's bicep.

rests his head on chan's shoulder. scrapes his teeth across his shoulder and thanks god for tank tops.

comes back from the bathroom and drapes himself over chan's back. bites at the base of chan's neck, and thinks he elicits a shudder at that one. he doesn't get one the next time he does it, but he tries a few more times just to make sure.

it's only when he bites his ear that chan makes a sound and moves.

'i need the bathroom,' chan manages, and felix is forced to let go as he stands up and hurries away.

felix watches him go before looking back at the rest.

minho is barely stifling his laughter and jisung and hyunjin are grinning widely.

'did he look uncomfortable?' felix asks and changbin snorts.

'not in a bad way,' he says. 'what brought this on?'

'i took advantage of an opportunity presented to me,' felix says simply, 'i'm gonna go after him.'

'go get him,' hyunjin says, and jisung sends him to thumbs up.

felix catches up with chan just as he's leaving the bathroom.

'lix!' chan says in surprise, and felix thinks the edges of his hair might be a bit wet. 'did you need the bathroom?'

felix pushes chan back into the bathroom and slips in after him.

'that was okay?' he asks, 'the biting.'

'what?' chan says.

'i didn't make you uncomfortable, did i?' felix asks and chan shakes his head hurriedly.

'no,' he responds, 'no, not at all.'

'it was fine?' felix confirms, 'all of it?'

'yeah,' chan says.

'i can keep doing it?'

'yeah, of course.'

felix takes a step closer.

he thinks he _can_ blame the alcohol for what he does next, just a bit. it definitely gives him the confidence to lean up slowly, his face a hair's breadth from chan's, and breaks eye contact just enough to gently bite chan's lower lip.

he hears chan's breath catch as he lets go of the lip.

chan swallows. 'you bite everyone like that?' he whispers.

felix shakes his head slightly. 'still want me to treat you the same as everyone else?' he whispers back.

chan's laugh is definitely weaker this time, but it still make felix fall back a bit. 

'full of jokes, aren't you,' chan says.

'why do you think i'm joking?' felix asks.

there's a beat of silence. 

'what?' chan says.

'why do you _always_ think i'm joking?' 

'because-' chan starts, and pauses. 'wait, you're not?'

it's felix's turn to laugh. 'okay, so you weren't intentionally friendzoning me, good to know.'

chan blinks, looking slightly concerned felix would think that.

'i would never friendzone you,' he says sincerely, and all felix can do is stare. there's a few moments, and then chan seems to realise something. 'oh, i've been friendzoning you this whole time, haven't i?'

'yeah,' felix says, 'but let's go back to how you would _never_ friendzone me?'

chan's face flames even redder than it was before.

'i mean. unless you wanted me to,' chan says.

'i don't,' felix tells him, just to make sure.

'okay,' chan says, 'i didn't realise that.'

'i genuinely don't know how,' felix replies.

'okay, so, like, if i kiss you, will you shut up?' chan asks, and felix's heart does a funny little thump.

'you can try,' felix says, 'please try. try, try and try again, you know.'

chan gives him a brilliant smile. 'sounds like a plan.'

\--

everyone's still there the next morning, chan discovers as he stumbles out his room in his boxers and almost runs into jisung.

jisung has a grin chan really doesn't like on his face as his gaze travels down chan's bare torso.

'biting really is his love language, huh,' is all jisung says.

chan scratches at his head. 'you knew?' he asks.

'literally everyone did,' jisung says, amused, and chan already regrets asking.

'okay.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6588d871ae67e11a30a0fbfe1088b76e/5a1aa74656a653e6-90/s1280x1920/2a796d101f238f01a319732ca2c4f49a88b6933a.jpg)


	16. this is how i relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you ever rage quit a show because of something a character did? mine was tengen toppa gurren lagann and no real spoilers but he _died_. it's been like a decade, i think, or close to it, and i've still never finished the show.

'hello?' comes a breathless voice on the other end of the line, and chan pauses.

'seungmin?' he asks.

'oh, hi, hyung,' seungmin says brightly.

'why are you answering felix's phone?' chan asks.

'he's...' there's a pause and chan hears the unmistakeable sound of pure unadulterated chaos in the background. '...busy.'

'what is happening there?' chan asks, trying to hear what is being yelled in the background to no avail. 'felix said you guys were having a relaxing night in.'

'we are,' seungmin says, and chan thinks he can hear wailing.

'that's relaxing?' he asks, doubtfully. 

'you just called at a bad time, hyung,' seungmin explains.

'seriously, what is happening?' chan asks.

'well, we decided to watch a short series and... well, got invested in the characters, and then things hapened - in the series - and now everyone's upset and angry. tensions are high,' seungmin explains.

'yes, i can hear that,' chan says, 'who's yelling?'

'jisung and felix,' seungmin answers, and yeah, that makes sense.

'so hyunjin's crying?'

'i mean, he's definitely exaggerating them, but yeah,' seungmin confirms.

chan nods on his end of the phone. 'how long since you finished?'

seungmin thinks. 'a while,' he answers, 'or at least feels like it. we're gathering up the strength to move on to the next episode. jisung is campaigning not to. he's upset.'

'again, how is this relaxing?' chan asks.

seungmin doesn't appear to have an answer.

'anyway, hyung, what did you need felix for?' he asks.

'nothing important,' chan says, 'nevermind. i've send him a message later.'

'okay, you sure?' seungmin checks.

'yeah,' chan says, 'you go... _relax_.'

seungmin laughs. 'bye, hyung.'

chan is pretty sure he hears a a yell of ' _are you laughing_ that sounds suspiciously like jisung as he hangs up.

he stares at his phone for a few moments before shaking his head.

'wild,' he mutters, and turns back to his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/0f454b9a9b9946a620f2e87fc6c6eba9/e0c5fc70c7dc0c58-68/s1280x1920/6462f33f8b84ec83351e56a772df6e3028945b24.jpg)


	17. riddle me this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short bc i'm tired and gotta go to bed

felix thunks his head on the table.

'what?' seungmin asks.

'what do you think,' felix says in exasperation.

'is this about the free cakes?' seungmin asks.

(it's been an ongoing thing. a simple promotion turning more annoying than anticipated.)

'please,' felix says, 'just read my phone. whagt does that mean. does she want the cake or not. we made it, it's waiting for her. _does she want it_.'

'oh, one of those,' seungmin sighs, scrolling through the messages after wiping his hands clean. 'these are incomprehensible.'

'i don't have time to try and decipher what she means. _we_ don't have time for that. we have actual paying customers to make cakes for,' felix says into the table.

'that we do,' seungmin says and taps out a message.

felix lifts his head. 'what are you saying to her. be nice, we want good reviews.'

'i'm always nice,' seungmin says, 'i'm just telling her that the cake is here, and someone should be here all day today, and tomorrow, and barring truly ridiculous hours of the night, she's welcome to pick it up anytime.'

'just today and tomorrow?' felix asks.

'after that, we cannot guarantee taste, etcetera,' seungmin says, putting the phone down.

felix tilts his head. 'i mean, we can guarantee a couple more days.'

'in two days time, if she hasn't picked it up, i'm eating it out of spite,' seungmin tells him and felix laughs.

'yeah, i'm on board with that.'

'good,' seungmin says, 'now pick up a piping bag so we can get paid.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, people just don't show up to claim free cake. tru story. very annoying. can't relate.
> 
> [today's prompt](https://p3nny4urth0ught5.tumblr.com/post/613804943460188160/anbanananna-sevenlegged-gaysemiotics)


	18. live fast, die young, leave a pretty corpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl there almost wasn't a chapter today i'm so tired
> 
> this prompt deserved so much more and there's plenty to explore in whatever universe i've glimpsed into here but i'm really tired so 
> 
> this here be the no brain power edition

'you,' minho starts, pointing at jungkook, 'are fucking insane.'

'whatever,' jungkook replies, unphased,' it was fun.'

minho pauses, tries to think if he can deny that.

'that's beside the point,' he says, 'you didn't tell me it was an _unauthorised_ area, and there would be no safety measures.'

'did you have fun, though?' jungkook asks cheekily, adrenaline still lighting up his eyes.

minho can feel the same adrenaline fizzing in his veins.

'there are _rocks_ over there. sharp ones,' minho says, pointing.

'did you or did you not have fun?' jungkook repeats and minho sighs.

'we could have died.'

jungkook shrugs. 'we could die walking down a flight of stairs.'

'i know people who if you said that to would not want to leave their room ever again,' minho points out.

'people who aren't you,' jungkook retaliates. 'i didn't invite them, did i?'

'again, that is beside the point. i have children to think of,' minho says.

'you have cats,' jungkook rebuffs, 'your friends would look after them.'

'i have _children_ ,' minho insists, 'that would _miss_ me.'

'i feel like your friends would miss you too,' jungkook remarks, 'and, you know, longer life span, so probably for longer as well.'

'at least they'd understand what happened to me,' minho shoots back.

'look, everything can kill you,' jungkook says, 'you... breath wrong and you can die. and if everything can kill you, why not make it fun, you know?'

minho stares for a few moments, then sighs.

'let's go again,' he says.

'ha!' jungkook crows, 'i knew you had fun!'

'shut up, let's go,' minho says and starts walking, and jungkook skips to catch up.

'hey, for next weekend, i found a place where you can go fishing with the kraken,' he says to minho, 'you in?'

'only if i get to keep what i catch.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/40ce28bc5f0af875264da582a3414394/4c1c60dddad2e969-13/s500x750/ed4ec782b8f332ed94c1d6eda7935332bbd7e94a.jpg)


	19. "he makes a lot of noise at me and i do not accept that noise"

in hyunjin's defense, it hasn't even been that long.

well, okay, he hasn't exactly been watching the clock so he's not entirely sure _how_ long it's been, but he's sure it hasn't been any longer than usual.

and yeah, he's been tuning changbin out as he chatters incessantly in his ear, but that's normal, changbin should be used to that.

which, okay, that might mean he missed the first time changbin tried to get his attention.

and the second.

and the third.

and probably a few more - hyunjin doesn't know, because he _missed them_ , but he still thinks there's a better way to resolve things than hitting him in the head with a couch pillow.

those things are _hard_.

'what!' hyunjin exclaims, looking at changbin.

changbin stares at him for a bit.

'i want tea,' he says.

hyunjin stares back. 'seriously?'

changbin nods. 'mm-hmm.'

'so go make tea,' hyunjin says.

'i want _you_ to make me tea,' changbin replies.

'for what r- you don't even like how i make tea, you complain about it everytime i make you tea,' hyunjin says.

changbin seems to consider this. 

'this is true,' he allows, 'okay, can you get me a snack, then?'

'are your legs broken?' hyunjin asks, and changbin pouts.

'you have been ignoring me for hours, and i deserve a reward,' changbin says.

'for what,' hyunjin replies.

'how dare you,' changbin shoots back instantly.

hyunjin glances at his phone, knowing he's not gonna get back to it anytime soon.

'a reward, huh?' he says.

'yes,' changbin says, 'an act of service.'

changbin yelps as hyunjin reaches out and pulls him in for a kiss.

'is that reward enough?' he murmurs against changbin's lips when he pulls away the slightest bit.

changbin makes a doubtful sound.

'i don't know, it was a _really_ long time,' he says, and hyunjin rolls his eyes with a small laugh, and pushes changbin onto the couch, and crawls over him.

'okay,' he says, settling on top of him. 'i'll up the ante.'

and okay, _maybe_ changbin's grin at that is far better than anything on his phone, but hyunjin's certainly not gonna tell him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/28510f69d6b2028430e180379d697793/12c73185d31b1b86-ca/s500x750/6ee6fdca66178338f3b00ea9b50b0046be0a698a.jpg)


	20. 엄지 엄지 척

chris had a plan

he had everything laid out. the waiter was going to be waiting in the wings with champagne, roses were to be delivered to the table, he was still going to keep it lowkey but memorable. pop the question casually but in a night that was just a bit more special, and not just because it's their anniversary.

and then he got nervous, and rose looked so pretty when she opened the door that he just blurted it out.

no hello, just a 'will you marry me?'

'oh, that's flattering,' she laughs, 'thanks.'

'no, seriously,' he says, 'i have a ring in my pocket and everything.'

'oh,' she says, surprised, 'oh my god.'

'i was meant to do this later in the evening,' he says.

' _oh my god_ ,' she repeats.

'this was all wrong. forget it happened, let's go to dinner and i'll do it properly,' he says.

'are you kidding me?' she says, 'how am i meant to do that? just give me the ring.'

'what?' he says.

'oh,' she says as an afterthought, 'yes, oh my god, of course, yes!'

'yeah?' he asks.

'yeah,' she says.

he grins. 'yeah.'

she nods, with a bright smile.

'oh, right, the ring,' he says, and digs in his pocket.

\--

'are we still getting dinner?' he asks, breaking away briefly.

'uh... yeah, that hotel makes the best food,' she says and he nods.

'they really do,' he says thoughtfully.

'just one more kiss,' she says.

'we're gonna miss our reservation,' he says, not trusting himself to stick to one more kiss.

'okay, fine, we'll put the kissing on hold,' she says instantly.

in all fairness, the hotel restaurant really _does_ serve the best food.

\--

sated, they're kissing before they even open the door of the suite chris booked for the weekend, taking a few tries to get the keycard in the slot, and when they break apart briefly to avoid death by tripping, rose gasps as she takes in the room. there're rose petals, champage and strawberries, and lights.

'oh it's beautiful,' she sighs, and light glints off the ring on her finger she reaches up to cup chris' jaw fondly. 'you out a lot of effort into this.'

'you're worth it,' chris says, 'and more.'

they're on the bed and he's kissing his way down her neck when he feels her freeze.

'chris,' she says, in a voice markedly different from how it's been all night. 'what the _fuck_ is on the ceiling?'

chris pauses, and turns to look at the picture as if he hadn't had to jump on the bed to adhere it.

'oh yeah,' he says, 'your father gave his blessing.'

'oh, that needs to come down,' she says, 'immediately.'

'but he wanted it up there.'

'it was his idea?' she asks.

'you thought it was mine?' chris asks.

'my dad told you to put a picture of him above the bed,' rose says, deadpan.

'well, he was very enthusiastic about the idea,' chris says, 'when your sister suggested it.'

'oh, that bitch,' rose says.

'that's not very nice,' chris says.

rose points at the ceiling. 'neither is that.'

'i think it's very nice,' chris says, 'he's giving a thumbs up.'

'you're not looking at it.'

chris considers this. 'i mean, you can be on top,' he responds.

rose give him a look and then sighs and pushes him over, climbing on top of him.

she's kissing down his neck a few minutes later when he pauses.

'yeah, you're right,' he says, 'that does need to come down.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i once went to a hotel restaurant that served the most gorgeous gourmet milkshakes and also i had an appetizer of lamb that was the most tender, flavourful lamb i have ever eaten, and it's been nine years and i still remember it fondly, and miss it, and mention it whenever the opportunity comes up to do so. i also had a kudu fillet with dark chilli chocolate sauce that night... that was also really good... not as good as the lamb, but still really good,
> 
> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a7357a50618102982218faaa6d7324b7/6153cff307445a26-03/s1280x1920/3d21d9032444156569f5c69e1bd2e73c72cdbe40.jpg)


	21. i believe in miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's very short but 1. i don't think it needs to be longer and 2. i am Very Tired but!! almost there! almost a full advent! im not giving up! christmas day is gonna be interesting, i'm hosting!

jisung didn't think he was too messy.

or, he didn''t mean to be so messy.

so maybe he's not sure long those jeans have been lying crumpled on the floor, but it's fine! they're jeans!

he will accept that maybe they should be at least over a chair, but not everyone can have their life that put together, okay.

anyway, the reason why he's suddenly become starkly aware of the jeans again is because he swears they just meowed.

he stares at them long enough that when they move he's not sure if they're actually moving or if it's just his eyes playing tricks on him, but then little ears pop out, and a furry face, and a pink nose-

a kitten. a kitten just crawled out of his jeans, all wobbly legged and squeaky.

he's forcibly thrown back to his childhood, to a failed project inspired by an overheard and misunderstood news piece, and his mind refuses all sense of logic.

'jeans really are the building blocks of life,' jisung whispers, wide eyed and in wonder at the little creature tottering towards him, and in that moment, he truly believes.

his entrancement is broken by a yell of his name.

'yes, hyung?' he responds, not taking his eyes off the miracle kitty.

'have you seen a kitten wondering about? i got a new one and she's wandered off,' minho says, his voice coming closer.

'oh,' jisung says, 'yeah, that makes more sense.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/37ed81cf6a7e9541ae77563f2820b550/d1a115953a419b90-95/s1280x1920/9ec445c91ce1e660bbc51ec0419708c3565c864d.jpg), which might be necessary to get the full context here


	22. quality time spent getting to know yourself

hyunjin stares at the title amazon's algorithm has just suggested to him in something he goddamn hoped was akin to horror.

 _lust potion for the alpha werewolf_ , it reads and hyunjin has to reread it again just to make sure he's reading it right.

'why,' he whispers, trying to figure out why amazon thinks he would read this.

he sees historical in the tags and thinks, _well, i mean, i guess_ , and returns to staring at the title.

his eyes drift down to the summary before he shakes his head.

no, he's not doing that.

he goes to close the window, but at the last second moves his cursor from to x to the minimise button, and stares at his laptop screen a bit longer.

about five minutes later, he reopens the window again.

'no,' he tell himself, 'you're _not_ into that.'

it's still a few more moments before he closes his laptop lid and leaves the room.

two hours later and he's back to looking at the tab.

'you're not interested in this,' he says, but it's not working.

he's still staring at the tab a few minutes later when jisung walks into the room, and he slams his laptop lid shut reflexively.

jisung pauses and looks at him. 'whatcha doin'?' he drawls.

'nothing,' hyunjin replies quickly.

too quickly.

'notthing, huh,' jisung muses, 'is it porn? you watching weird porn?'

'what,' hyunjin blusters, 'weird porn? why would you think i'm into weird porn, i'm not into weird porn. what counts as weird porn anyway? i don't watch weird porn, or read it, nope, not me.'

'reading it, huh? interesting,' jisung says with a grin.

'nothing's interesting,' hyunjin insists.

'aw, come on, you can tell me, i won't tell anyone,' jisung wheedles and hyunjin narrows his eyes at him.

'i don't believe that for a second,' he replies.

'so you are hiding weird porn novels on there, then.'

' _no_ ,' hyunjin almost screeches.

he takes a moment to collect himself and then sighs.

'i really wasn't reading anything,' he says, 'it was just... something that was suggested to me.'

'was it weird?' jisung asks eagerly.

'well, suffice to say, there are things about myself that i have _no_ business knowing,' hyunjin says, and privately hopes he can stick to those words.

'oh, i feel you,' jisung says, nodding, 'yeah, i totally get that. my dick has interests that i accept no responsibility for.'

 _fuck_ , hyunjins thinks, _i'm gonna end up reading it, aren't i?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/0f42a639bce9f9a677ec75e6468f37c2/4174fc859ff2ce76-4b/s1280x1920/58a1a5a5a6df4f13d29d7a62af9b8c7f8117e030.jpg)


	23. money money money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost feel asleep in class today and then had to plan winter english camp and it's christmas eve eve! the kids are watching the grinch in afterschool class tomorrow its christmas eve idc also i don't have the mental capacity to plan a lesson so good thing i've had that plan for like 2 weeks already

'oh, wow,' jeongin says, looking at the florals and golden reindeer silhouette on the front of the card. 'what a lovely card, thanks, hyung!'

he opens it and a few notes fall out.

he studiously ignores them, for courtesy's sake.

' _wishing you a merry christmas and the most wondrous new year,_ ' he reads, 'aww, that's so sweet, so sentimental.'

'there should be some cash in there, i think,' changbin says a small grin on his face.

jeongin looks down at his lap and feigns surprised. 'oh, yeah, so there is! wow, that's so nice, that's- oh, okay, those are fifty thousand won notes, and there's a few of them, that's - wow, thanks.'

'housewarming present,' chan says with a grin.

'that was... thank you,' jeongin says sincerely, 'i don't really need it, but.. it will be very much appreciated.'

jisung leans in. 'hey, jeongin,' he says, 'can i borrow fifty k?'

'fuck off.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://tiktoksthataregood.tumblr.com/post/638198366708416512)


	24. soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THREE AM AND I STILL HAVE STUFF TO DO TOMORROW FOR DINNER I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I'M GONNA WRITE TOMORROW BUT I WILL NOT GIVE UP THIS CLOSE TO THE FINISH LINE

it's a simple error, and one very easy to fix.

minho's been meaning to get to it. or get someone to do it, it's not really his job.

still, the problem with being angels - you know, immortal beings - is that even when there's little bureaucracy needed to fix the copy - send a memo, easy - it's a small enough problem that it's easily put off.

_i'll get to it in a bit._

that kind of mindset.

however, _a bit_ is now a few millenia.

a blink of an eye in the heavenly realms, but decidedly longer when measured against a human's lifespan.

minho looks at the new human soul, looking all confused.

'typo?' he repeats.

'i'd forgotten about it. i think it's changbin's job, i'll need to kick his ass about it,' minho muses.

'if my soul isn't what's going to be judged, what is?' the poor guy asks, and minho looks at the stock in his arms.

he doesn't have time for this. he's pretty sure this time's his team's win - felix has been teaching chan to cook, which he thinks will give them an edge over just having felix and seungmin.

or too many cooks spoil the broth. he's not sure yet. that's why they need the practice round.

'can you cook?' he asks and the human blinks.

'i can make eggs?' he says hesitantly.

'ew,' minho says, 'we're all about soup up here.'

'soup?' the guys says.

minho nods.

'i eat canned soup,' the guy says helplessly.

'huh,' minho says, then shrugs. 'well, have fun in hell.' he starts walking about.

'what?' yelps the human.

'lucifer doesn't like soup, it's why he left,' minho explains over his shoulder, 'you'll be a better fit down there. bye!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit wrote this in 15 minutes i need to sleep
> 
> [today's prompt](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e3160b01900f2e2b3937fb9b570b8658/0ce0a2b40609b727-91/s1280x1920/db1127bcd0ce692bc19303be988231463f197c5f.jpg)


	25. all i want for christmas (is you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realise that it is not christmas anymore and this is late BUT consider:
> 
> i was literally busy all day cooking and cleaning yesterday and then people arrives and then there was a lot of gluhwein drunk and games played until people went home at like 3am and one friend stayed the night and left earlier today SO. i think i still did well and it's only a day late (ignore the fact its ten to 2 am on the 27th now i haven't slept yet)
> 
> ANYWAY.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! whatever you celebrate or don't celebrate, hope you had a great one ^^
> 
> also @ ao3 user verocity thank you so much for providing me with prompts every day even if sometimes they were a bit late cos you forgot i only had to remind you once! and then again today cos you did forget to send a prompt yesterday but i didn't write yesterday anyway. i'm proud of us for getting through all 25 days.

hyunjin can't believe he actually found it.

he can't believe he actually found the christmas boar.

he'd kinda thought it was a myth, given that only kids had reported seeing it before.

still, here he is in the middle of the trees, halfway up a mountain, facing the truly gigantic christmas boar.

'what do you desire, child?' the christmas boar bellows.

'i want...' hyunjin begins and pauses. 

this was a last ditch effort that he didn't think would actually work, and now that he's here, he _still_ doesn't think it will actually work because what he wants isn't a new pair of shoes, or a game, or a phone. it's far more intangible than that.

but, he's here, so might as well give it a try.

'i want love,' he says, ' i want someone who loves me - _all_ of me. who sees past my looks - though, i want them to see that too, but - i want them to see _me_ , for more than my looks, for - for my flaws, for my talents, for everything. i want someone who cares for me, but won't try to control. who doesn't complete me, but makes me better, makes life look a little more golden. i want... i want true love, with all the romance and butterflies, and jitters - and i want dedicated love, i want them to choose to love me every day and who will work on that love. i want passion, i want longterm. i want a best friend.'

hyunjin looks at the christmas boar nervously, and the boar seems to consider it.

or something, it's just kind of staring at him.

'i mean, if that's possi-' hyunjin starts.

'that's amenable,' the christmas boar booms, and hyunjin blinks.

'it - it is?' hyunjin says, surprised.

the christmas boar doesn't respond. 

not verbally, anyway. he opens his mouth and spits out a very confused, swearing, convered in saliva changbin.

'what the fuck, what the fuck,' changbin says, 'where am i? i was just in - ' he looks up and sees hyunjin. ' -hyunjin?'

hyunjin looks at changbin for a few moments,

'that's not exactly what i meant,' he says, looking up - just in time to see the boar bounding away.

'what?' changbin says, turning around to look. '... is that-'

'the christmas boar? yeah,' hyunjin replies.

'what did you ask for?' changbin says.

'... nothing,' hyunjin says after a few moments.

'wait,' changbin says, 'if the christmas boar spat me up - did you ask for me for christmas?'

'no,' hyunjin says, 'i absolutely did not.'

'you asked for me, didn't you?' changbin says with a wide grin, 'that's the only reason he would spit me up!'

'i didn't ask for you,' hyunjin insists.

'it's okay if you did,' changbin teases, 'i will _gladly_ be your christmas present. i'll put a bow on and everything.'

' _i did not ask for you for christmas._ '

changbin laughs. 'sure.' he pushes himself up and makes a face at his soggy hands. 'well, since you're the reason i am no longer in my warm bed and am... what, up a mountain?'

'yeah,' hyunjin says sheepishly.

'- _and_ covered in spit, you at least owe me a date.'

hyunjin considers it a tiny bit more than he normally does.

'only because you're covered in spit,' he says and changbin blinks, surprised.

'wait, yes?'

hyunjin shrugs. 'it's just one date, chill.'

changbin grins. 'a date on _christmas_.'

hyunjin rolls his eyes and really hopes he isn't blushing. 'whatever,' he says, 'let's get going.'

they've been walking for about a minute before changbin speaks again.

'you also owe me your coat.'

'no,' hyunjin says immediately.

' _i was in bed_ ' changbin says, 'and now i'm halfway up a mountain without a coat!'

'tough.'

' _it's december, you dick._ '

'exactly, i don't wanna be outside without a coat.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [final prompt!](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c08a2d79460c44062c5d2463c9ccd5f4/07d64f5c889292b3-fb/s500x750/5b976a35616dd18132c401eeede15faf02664896.jpg)
> 
> season's greetings, all!


End file.
